


Welcome to Work!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recent Collage Graduate, Ryan Blackberry Gets a Job at a small theater,  what comes next?





	Welcome to Work!

Hello, my name is Ryan Blackberry and this is my life. It all started here.

 

"Hello is This "Rainbow Theater" The young actor/artist said entering the first door he saw.

"Yeah, I'm Isabelle Clark and you are?"

"Ryan Blackberry, I saw you had positions open in multiple areas," Ryan says uneasily walking into the large room housing the theater.

"Yeah, I'll grab a contract for you to sign," Isabelle says putting her paint roller down and leaving the room. Ryan is in awe of how large the theater is, looking at the stage. he sighs turning around to see Isabelle and another guys who looked Ryan's age enter the room.

"Gerard Simons," the man says holding his hand out to be shaken.

Ryan holds back for a moment before saying "Ryan Blackberry" shaking Gerard's hand 

Ryan reads over the short contract before eagerly signing

"See you tomorrow , Ryan" They say as he walks out the theater door.

Ryan runs back to his apartment, scaring his best friend/roommate, Harry Smith. Ryan hugs him squealing over getting the job, He couldn't wait to start tomorrow. He eats his dinner and runs off to bed eager to go to work. 

*Sorry for short first chapter, I promise more once Ryan's Relationships and career kick off - Alex S.


End file.
